memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JustinGann
Formatting Hello, just a note on formatting, for behind the scenes information we generally go with the heading "Background" rather than "behind the scenes". And please remember to cite your sources directly after the information you add, rather than at the end of the entire article. --8of5 15:47, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Re my talk page: No worries, always takes a bit of time to learn all the details of a different system :) For formatting we have a series of templates, depending on what the source is, for instance, , generates }}. The main ones are: n for novels, c for comics, ss for short story, eb for ebook, g for video games, n1 for novelizations and n2 for novellas. You put the citation in brackets at the end of the paragraph or section you add information to. --8of5 15:54, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Re me: Almost, you just had to put the citation in brackets, and in general we only use the most specific category, so it didn't need to be in the general characters category, as it was already in a species specific character sub-category. When we have contradictions the policy is to include all information and note the discontinuity. I’m afraid I’m familiar enough with the Artcurian situation to be able to offer specific advice on that article; I’d suggest you leave a note on the talk page. And don't forget to sign after your posts on talk page using the "~~~~" code --8of5 16:07, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :For characters with two+ names, pick one (if there's a reason why one is somehow more important go with that one) and put it all on one page. :I merged the Arcturans and Arcturians as the description you supplied for the Arcturans seems to describe the image we have for the Arcturians, which would seem to indicate they are one and the same. --8of5 16:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Stardate magazine I have never heard of Stardate magazine, and therefore cannot be sure whether it's even an acceptable (ie. offical and licensed) source for contributions to this site. Preently we don't really have a system for citing magazines as far as I know as it's not a commonly occuring issue. --8of5 18:42, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Stardate Magazine was a FASA magazine that had a Star Trek RPG section in each issue -- all occurrences of this were licensed through the FASA RPG -- many were just reprints of FASA materials or reprints of FASA pictures with expanded explanatory text. -- Captain MKB 19:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Mo? You've left a template called mo on a couple of pages, what is it you expect that to do? --8of5 18:48, 10 November 2008 (UTC) The Lost Years http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/Lewa How do you cite this correctly? I think I am having trouble because it is not a numbered novel. Is there a page that lists the templates?JustinGann 11:20, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :The number has nothing to do with it. Obviously, it is a TOS novel because of the presence of Kirk, Spock and the Enterprise, so don't forget to include that. Also, you need a space to separate it from the sentence before it, and parentheses around it. -- like this: Text. ( ) :which produces this: Text. ( ) :since this is part of a mini series (although "The Lost Years" is a bad example because the miniseries was almost aborted by an editorial shakeup and didn't come out in order with a miniseries title on the cover), you could also add that in to the article like these examples Text. ( |The Lost Years}}) Text. ( }}) :which produces these: :*Text. ( |The Lost Years}}) :*Text. ( }}) :-- Captain MKB 15:10, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Links Please remember our naming conventions -- we don't use periods in most types of abbreviations here because it creates complex code to the detriment of the wiki. Please note that writing a link to U.S.S. Titan is incorrect according to our conventions, as the article is correctly named USS Titan. We also have a formatted template, which you can call by using the code when you write the link. If you have any questions, please ask -- a number of our users take part in the community and are happy to help others who take the time to ask questions. Another user, user:Sulfur has fixed these -- thanks again for you contributions, I appreciate the collaboration ! -- Captain MKB 13:53, 27 February 2009 (UTC)